Vector: The Fifth Survivor
by REKing01
Summary: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City has multiple endings, which leaves a gamer wondering what actually happened to the members of the U.S.S. This is a story of how Vector escapes Raccoon City along with HUNK, describing the fate of "Wolfpack."


I am a survivor of the Raccoon City incident, the outbreak heard around the world. Now that it is autumn of 2012, I find myself thinking back to the tragic event that occurred in that ill-fated Midwest American town fourteen years ago. Back then, I was running with a gang called Wolfpack, the Delta Team of the Umbrella Security Service. They also knew me by a different name-Vector. Not that it matters now. They're all dead; I was the only survivor of the U.S.S. Delta Team.

It was the night of September 29th into the early morning of September 30th in the year 1998 while the Wolfpack and I were involved in Operation: Raccoon City. We were pursuing R.P.D officer Leon S. Kennedy on the way to Raccoon City's train station at Lonsdale Yard. On our way to Lonsdale Yard, we were ambushed by a team of Spec Ops known as "Echo Six." Umbrella deployed a T-103 Tyrant to contain the situation as gunshots were being fired between us and the Spec Ops. Each member of this "elite" team of government agents were killed in the following manners:

Dee-Ay: He was the leader of "Echo Six," but ran out of luck when he was crushed to paste by a car thrown by the Tyrant.

Willow: She the group's recon agent who knew her team was finished and attempted to flee the scene. I used my Active Camouflage ability on my battle suit to follow her into the deserted parking lot of the Raccoon Police Department. I fired a shot aiming for her head, but it missed, hitting her in the soldier. We engaged in a brief knife combat, but I was more skilled in the field than she, which gave me an advantage. My knife eventually pierced her neck, making her a tasty snack for the locals. I left the scene of crime just as the Tyrant entered the parking lot. I knew I was no match for it, so I rejoined what was left of Wolfpack.

Harley: He was "Echo Six's" medic. He and Bertha were going at it mano-a-mano, but she eventually knocked him on the ground and finished him off with her machete.

Party Girl: Like Spectre, she was an expert in surveillance. After killing our field scientist Four-Eyes by shooting an explosive barrel, she was eliminated by one of Four-Eyes's Hunter B.O.W.s. Ironic, isn't it?

Tweed: She was the "bomb girl" who witnessed Dee-Ay's sudden death when the Tyrant killed him. Spectre noticed she was caught off-guard when her friend's death paralyzed her and shot her right in the abdomen. Being a "gentleman," he finished her off with a clean shot from his handgun rather than letting the zombies feast on her flesh.

Shona: He was the Spec Ops' field scientist who also tried to abandon his team after he saw the fate of his companions but ran right into one of our demolition expert Beltway's laser trip mines at a nearby gas station. The gas tanks at the station exploded, and he became a "Shona Flambe" for the infected.

After I took care of Willow, I regrouped with the remainder of my team. Four-Eyes was annihilated by Party Girl and our leader Lupo was rendered unconscious by being thrown against a car by the Tyrant. When all of the Spec Ops were terminated, Bertha, Beltway, Spectre, and I went to go see if Lupo was still alive. I can clearly remember Bertha asking me, "She's dead, yes?" I told her it was unclear, so I checked Lupo for a pulse, and, indeed, she was still alive. However, I knew that trying to revive her would jeopardize our mission and any hope of leaving the city. So, I lied saying that she was dead, and the four of us moved onto Lonsdale Yard. Lupo's fate is unknown to this day.

At Lonsdale Yard, we went through a maze of broken-down train cars before we found Leon who was being guarded by Spec Ops troops. We took care of the troops, and then I became invisible and climbed up to the platform from where Leon was trying to shoot us. I wounded Leon with my combat knife, and the four of us argued whether we should kill him or not. That was when Spectre and Beltway became traitors to the Umbrella Corporation and hid Leon and his companions Sherry Birkin and Claire Redfield on the other side of the train station. Bertha and I who decided to continue the mission vowed to show them "the true terror of our bio-organic weapons" by throwing one of Four Eyes's zombie-attraction pheromones at the traitors. Unfortunately, few zombies were attracted to it, and those that were were killed off by Beltway and Spectre. So, Bertha and I had to use our weapons against our former associates. Bertha engaged Beltway in a knife fight, but Beltway jammed a grenade in Bertha's gas mask when she was just about to bash his head into the wall. I activated my Camouflage and shot down Spectre. I then stunned Leon with a flash grenade and attempted to eliminate him with my combat knife as I dodged his poorly-aimed gunshots. However, he eventually came to his senses and shot me twice in the chest. My suit was bullet-proof, but I decided to "play along" and lie motionless on the ground. Beltway and the wounded Spectre let the three survivors go, and told Umbrella that they quit the Corporation. When the coast was clear, I contacted the Command of our former group and negotiated with him, promising to finish off the traitors to the Corporation and blow up the train station. Command was reluctant, but suddenly a familiar voice was heard over the frequency-my former trainer HUNK.

HUNK convinced Command to let me continue the mission and informed Command and me that a pilot known as Night Hawk was en route to the police station to extract him. Command told me that if I succeed, I would be able to obtain my final chance of leaving this forsaken city. So, I used my Active Camouflage to sneak up on Beltway and Spectre as they were limping out of Lonsdale Yard. I fired one shot of my tactical SMG's rounds into Beltway's eye and several into Spectre's torso. Spectre then crawled to a nearby wall just as Leon did when I wounded him. As the Active Camouflage wore off he pathetically asked why I was doing this. I put Command online and with these exact words said, "I've got 'em. It ends here" as I fired one last shot of my machine gun into Spectre's head. "Command," I said, "I've eliminated the targets."

So, now I was the last member of the Umbrella Security Service's Delta Team. Time was working against me since the rescue chopper was making its way through the city, so I took the remainder of Beltway's mines and planted them in the power room of the train station. I set off the explosion just as I left Lonsdale Yard. However, we all know that Leon, Claire, and Sherry survived and are alive to this day. I then used up the remainder of my energy to run to the Raccoon Police Station.

I was trying to keep in contact with HUNK as I made my to the extraction site way on foot. He eventually lost communication with me, though. I used up every last bullet in my machine gun to make my way through crowds of Undead and had to ditch it when I was out of ammo. For the rest of my journey, I had to rely on my handgun. As I made my way to the same parking lot that I killed Willow in, I saw the helicopter coming in overhead about to land on the roof of the police station. I frantically shot through hordes of zombies, a Hunter programmed by the late Four Eyes, and a licker. By the time I reached the gate of the station, I used my Active Camouflage to avoid detection by local zombies. I then went to the side of station where there was a locked stairwell that led to the roof. I shot through the lock and made my way to the rendezvous point.

HUNK was already sitting in the chopper when I got there.

"Once again, only you survived, Mr. Death," the pilot said with a cold bitterness, probably assuming I was dead by now, "As always, only you survive."

HUNK appeared to be ignoring him, thinking to himself that "the Death" cannot die. Suddenly, I deactivated my Active Camouflage and greeted my former master by saying, "Sorry to keep you two waiting." I then boarded the chopper and took my seat next to HUNK. Night Hawk took off without hesitation. As we flew over the lost city, I contacted Command telling them my current status. I told him that the traitors and survivors were dead, which angered him because the Corporation needed Sherry Birkin for the G-virus within her. However, HUNK had obtained a sample of the virus, which changed Command's attitude to contentment with the two of us. For the remainder of the flight, I told my former master all that I had gone through. We both agreed that we had to leave Umbrella.

HUNK and I resigned from the Corporation a few days later. Command was furious, but we convinced him that after all we went through, it was time for an early retirement. Knowing Umbrella would soon have a price on our heads, HUNK and I went our separate ways. He told me that I was his best student he ever had and that he was very pleased with my performance. I have not heard from him since. There are rumors that a female spy was sent to kill him and succeeded. I know this is a lie.

My time at Umbrella has taught me a bunch of valuable lessons, the most important being that survival is your own responsibility. Ever since the fall of the Umbrella Corporation, I have lived in many places from Tokyo to New York City, making my living with small jobs and covering my tracks so that former Umbrella employees won't be able to find me. I have recently heard of a so-called "Revival of Umbrella" known as Neo-Umbrella. Whoever is behind this is bound to make the same mistakes that the Umbrella Corporation made. After the Raccoon City incident, there's no way in hell I'll work for them. My days as a reconnaissance agent are over. However, the truth of the Raccoon City incident can never be revealed. If it is, there is a possibility of my involvement in the incident being made known to the public. This cannot happen. Recently, a man named Ian Sider tried to leak this information to the public via the internet. As soon as I heard about it, I did some research and discovered that he had obtained confidential files about me and HUNK. So, I put on my U. S.S. suit for the first time in over a decade and exterminated him in order to keep him from releasing the information. Operation: Raccoon City will forever be my "little secret."


End file.
